Paul Lynott Goes to International Supreme Court/Sent Away to Challenge Island, Japan
The sequel to Paul Lynott Misbehaves at The Cincinnati Reds Baseball Game. Summary After setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium on fire yesterday, Paul Lynott gets his stuff destroyed and receiving Warren styles punishments and arrested by the police and sent to court. At the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse, Paul Lynott has a grand trial with the judge sentencing him to 11 years and 2 months. Cast *Kate as Mrs. Song *Simon as Mr. Greenwood *Salli as Ms. Shikako Shikano *Julie as African Vulture *Paul as William Columbus and Drew Pickles *Brian as Principal Jacob Wang and Bruce Dainack *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 *Professor as Slippy V *Justin as Paul Lynott *Karen as Sarah West *Kimberly as Andy Transcript Part 1: Paul Lynott's stuff gets demolished! *(August 5, 2017) *Mrs. Lynott: Paul Lynott, since you set fire to the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio and killed your grandparents along with 800,000 people yesterday, Azura and the King of the Monsters will destroy all of your stuff and donate all of your FUNimation stuff and you wouldn't like it! *Paul Lynott: Oh No! I don't my stuff to be destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters! Please anything but my stuff being destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters! * and the King of the Monsters appear and they began destroying and demolishing all of Paul Lynott's stuff. * (20 minutes later) * Paul Lynott: (Spike's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! *Azura: There, now I destroyed all of your stuffs for good Paul Lynott! *Mrs. Lynott: The visitors are here! Come with me and your father right now! Part 2: Teach Paul Lynott a painful lesson/Paul Lynott gets arrested *Mrs. Lynott: Wow! Look at that Paul!! You lots and lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Mr. Lynott: Wow! Look at that Paul! There are lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Prince Tuesday: We are the defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! *Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. I cannot believe you destroy the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday by copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. Nice to meet you, but I'm so mad at you for murdering your grandparents yesterday! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. You are considered to be the most terrible and disgraceful kids I had ever seen! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. I hate your videos and I hate your horrible behavior! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. You are extremely far worse as Hoho and Caillou for what you had done at the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I'm very disappointed in you for setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze yesterday! Now the Save-Ums and I can't go there until it is repaired! *Foo: I'm Foo. Don't even think about hiring our evil clones along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic to kill us because if you do, we'll transform to the Save-Um Rangers to beat you up with chainsaws! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze has got to be one of the worst acts of terrorism you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid and terroistic of you to set the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to set the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze. If you dare copy Hoho's bratty behavior... (close-up shot of his purple glowing eye) ...I'll beat you up with my purple chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Elephant012: I'm Elephant012. Now all of your friends, classmates, teachers and your principal really hate you and will forget you for setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium ablaze and killed your grandparents! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. You're a number one troublemaker than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pablo, Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Leland and Dora! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You should really be ashamed of yourself for watching Ni Hao, Kai-lan and Caillou in the first place!! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Lantu: I'm Lantu. You have gone way too far with your extremely disgraceful and bratty Caillou behavior!! *Jayden Washington: I'm Jayden Washington. We cannot stand you always throwing violent tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan because he's extremely worse, idiotic and disgraceful as Caillou! *Edwina Washington: I'm Edwina Washington. You are nothing but a menace to all of GoAnimate City for setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze by copying Hoho's bratty and disgraceful behavior! *Harold O'Reilly: I'm Harold O'Reilly. My sister my age and I are not friends with you anymore because of your horrid behavior! *Jennifer O'Reilly: I'm Jennifer O' Reilly. We hope that we will never see you ever again because you had murdered your grandparents and burned down the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday!! *Anthony Kondo: I'm Anthony Kondo. My sister my age Amanda and I are so done with you and your wretched, bratty, whiny and disgraceful behavior! *Amanda Kondo: I'm Amanda Kondo! We are so not your friends anymore for setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire yesterday! *Sebastian Iwata: I'm Sebastian Iwata. This is all your fault for setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire by copying Hoho's bratty behavior yesterday and this is why we all hate you! *Sally Iwata: I'm Sally Iwata. I agree with my brother my age! *Eric Tokugawa: I'm Eric Tokugawa. We're so completely done with you and we hope you get banished to Japan for 11 years! *Emily Tokugawa: I'm Emily Tokugawa. You don't deserve to be in our school anymore! It's all your fault that you destroyed the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! Everyone in your school hates you now! *Henry Miyazaki: I'm Henry Miyazaki. Because of what you did yesterday, you will wind up getting banished to Japan and living with Ms. Shikako Shikano and her family for 11 years! *Hannah Miyazaki: I'm Hannah Miyazaki. All of your videos have gone too far! *Thomas Hamada: I'm Thomas Hamada. You will become a permanent Shimajirō fan forever for setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze and making me sad! *Elizabeth Hamada: I'm Elizabeth Hamada. You are considered to be the worst friend my brother my age and I ever had after you copied Hoho's bratty behavior! *David Furukawa: I'm David Furukawa. You are so not my friend anymore because of what you did at the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday. *Diana Furukawa: I'm Diana Furukawa. You'll completely forget your memories all about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft and will become a Nintendo, Tamagotchi, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, and Disney fan forever! *Nathan Ishiwara: I'm Nathan Ishiwara. You won't remember anything about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft! *Natalie Furukawa: I'm Emily Ming. You have gone way too far you Disney hating monster! *Mason Matsuda: I'm Mason Matsuda. You are known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Molly Matsuda: I'm Molly Matsuda. I agree with my brother my age! You will like Disney Princess for the rest of your natural born life! *Jayden Cheng: I'm Jayden Cheng. I know what you had done to my friends! *Jennifer Cheng: I'm Jennifer Cheng. You are considered to be the worst classmate my brother my age and I ever had! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You will become a permanent fan of my franchise for the rest of your life for setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. I will destroy all of the Nick Jr. merchandise because you copied Hoho's violent and bratty behavior that is far worse as Caillou's bratty behavior after you murdered your grandparents along with 800,000 people and set fire to the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. I'm very furious at you for setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire and murdering your grandparents yesterday after you copied Hoho's bratty behavior! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. You will not celebrate your 9th birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza this December! *Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter. We told Santa Claus not to give you anything made by your favorite companies this year! *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. Your entire school is so fed up and done with you and your terrible and bratty behavior! *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. You will not daydream about Looney Tunes ever again and you'll become a permanent Disney lover forever! *Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle Haywood. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. You'll be daydreaming of Disney for the rest of your natural born life! *Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. My friends and I will demolish all of the Sony Pictures Animations, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, DreamWorks and Blue Sky Studios merchandise for good permanently and replace them all with Disney movies on VHS, DVD and Blu-ray, Disney books and Shimajirō DVDs! *Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. *Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Nintendo, Benesse, Sanrio, Disney and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. Because of what you did yesterday, you will be banished to Japan and stay there for 11 years! *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. We'll force you to love Sanrio and Disney! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you any Nickelodeon, Marvel or Warner Bros. themed birthday parties ever again! *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You will become a permanent Disney fan and I strongly mean it! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start liking Onegai My Melody and I strongly mean it! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. *Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. You will become a Tamagotchi fan for the rest of your life for murdering your grandparents along with 800,000 people and setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Chamametchi: I'm Chamametchi and I agree with my brother. *Kuchipachi: I'm Kuchipachi. You'll only eat fruits and vegetables! *Memetchi: I'm Memetchi. Don't even think about blocking people for no reason! *Lovelitchi: I'm Lovelitchi. You are far worse than Kai-lan's bratty friends! *Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. You will become a permanent Sanrio and Disney fan for the rest of your life! *Keroppi: I'm Keroppi. You will not think of Ni Hao, Kai-lan ever again because Shimajirō is way better than that disgraceful show! *Cinnamoroll: I'm Cinnamoroll. You will be forced to watch my movie from 2007! *Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. I will destroy all of the Nick Jr. merchandise with my sword because you copied the bratty and whiny behaviors of Kai-lan's bratty friends!! *Kagome: I'm Kagome. Leland, you had gone way too far! *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You're dumb! You're stupid! You're just a stupid loser! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno. We cannot believe you murdered your grandparents and burned the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio to the ground by copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum. You will become a permanent fan of Pokémon for the rest of your life! *Misty: I'm Misty. All of your Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again for copying Hoho's bratty behavior! *Brock: I'm Brock. You will daydream of Pokémon and Disney for the rest of your life! *May: I'm May. You will go to Disney Broadway musicals for the rest of your natural born life! *Max: I'm Max. You have now lost all of your chances to see FUNimation movies and shows! because Disney is way better than Sony Pictures Animations, Blue Sky Studios and DreamWorks! *Dawn: I'm Dawn. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Cilan: I'm Cilan. You will not watch Dragon Ball Z until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway on November 12th! *Iris: I'm Iris. All of your Sony Pictures Animations, Comedy Central, DreamWorks and Blue Sky Studios stuff will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Serena: I'm Serena. You will not watch Go Diego Go again because Shimajirō is far too powerful against Nick Jr. *Clemont: I'm Clemont. All of your Dragon Ball Z stuffs will be donated to the charity for good! *Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. All of your Justin Bieber and Nick Jr. stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. I will smash all of your Nick Jr. merchandise for coping Hoho's bratty behavior at the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. If you dare watch Bubble Guppies, I will smash all of the Nick Jr. merchandise! *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. You are far worse as Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan because of your bratty and murderous rampage at the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. All of the Sony Pictures Animations, DreamWorks, and Blue Sky Studios stuffs will be demolished and be replaced with Shimajirō and Disney merchandise once and for all! *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done yesterday! *VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. You will become a permanent Disney fan forever permanently! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You will become a fan of my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. I agree with Aladdin! *Mulan: I'm Mulan. You will become a fan of my movie for the rest of your life for setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio ablaze yesterday! *Belle: I'm Belle. You will become a fan of Beauty and the Beast no matter what! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You are nothing but a complete savage for murdering your grandparents and setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium ablaze yesterday! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. You will become a fan of Frozen for the rest of your life! *Anna: I'm Anna. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be demolished and your DreamWorks stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Olaf: I'm Olaf. You are far worse than Prince Hans! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. You will no longer daydream of Bubbles Guppies and Ni Hao, Kai-lan ever again because Shimajirō is way too strong and powerful against those terrible and disgraceful shows! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. You will like Big Hero 6 for the rest of your natural born life! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. You will be forced for watch my movie for the rest of your life! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix. Now I have to repair the whole entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio with my magic golden hammer after you set it ablaze and murdered your grandparents! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. I will shoot all of the Nick Jr. merchandise with my gun because of you copying Hoho's bratty behavior at the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Moana: I'm Moana. You will like my movie and I strongly mean it! *Maui: I'm Maui. Your behavior is very disgraceful for copying Hoho's bratty Caillou behavior by murdering your aunt and setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire!! *Joy: I'm Joy. You will be forced to watch Inside Out for the rest of your life! *Anger: I'm Anger. If you ever annoy with the Wow Wow Wubbzy theme song, I will come over and beat you up! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted at your bratty and terrible behavior! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. You really made me cry even harder for killing your own aunt and setting the entire McDonald's restaurant on fire by copying Hoho's bratty behavior yesterday! *Fear: I'm Fear. You are far worse than Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan for murdering your grandparents and destroying the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday!! *Young Simba: I'm young Simba from The Lion King. You will like The Lion King for the rest of your natural born life! *Young Nala: I'm young Nala. When are you going to stop acting like Hoho?! *Arlo: I'm Arlo. You'll be forced to watch The Good Dinosaur for the rest of your life and I strongly mean it! *Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. You will like all three of my movies for the rest of your life!! *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Cropper. You will like all two of my movies as well! *Dory: I'm Dory. You will like Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. *Kion: I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard. You will be forced to watch my show for the rest of your life! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. I agree with my brother! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will like us instead of Ni Hao, Kai-lan! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. If you ever watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan again, Kion will use the Roar of the Elders on you! *Ono: I'm Ono. All of the Nick Jr. merchandise will be demolished and replaced with Shimajirō and Disney stuffs for good because of you copying Hoho's bratty and violent behavior! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. You will go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters all across Japan and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean in March of 2018! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. When are you going to stop betraying those people? *Mario: I'm Mario. You will become a fan of my franchise no matter what! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will completely forget all of your memories all about Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games, and Ubisoft! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animaniacs, me and Mona will barge at you! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare capture Lola Bunny and tickle her feet for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Everyone in your school hates you now for your murderous and terroristic actions at McDonald's yesterday! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. You will not celebrate your 8th birthday at Burger King on July 28th, 2018! *Toad: I'm Toad. You can only play Nintendo games for the rest of your entire life! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. You don't deserve to play Call of Duty games ever again because you are a Disney hating monster! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to my friends! *Tails: I'm Tails. You can't act like Hoho because it's not good! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! *Amy: I'm Amy. If you watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan again, I'll hit you with my hammer until you bleed to death! *Cream: I'm Cream. You're no fun because you killed your aunt and destroyed the McDonald's restaurant! *Big: I'm Big. I'm going to destroy your Sony Pictures Animations, Sony Pictures, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Warner Bros. 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, FUNimation, Cartoon Network, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft stuff for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Shadow: I'm Shadow. If you touch the Save-Ums' stuff, I'll shoot you with my gun! *Rouge: I'm Rouge. If you beat me up for no reason to make me cry in pain, I'll let Shadow to beat you up! *Omega: I'm Omega. Killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant is not good, it's bad. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. We'll play the Chaotix Recital in your ears for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for killing your aunt and destroying the McDonald's restaurant! *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. The Coconut Crew and I will not tolerate your attitude. *Jet: I'm Jet. You will play Sonic Riders until you win. If not, the Babylon Rogues will beat you up with daggers! *Paul Lynott: SHUT UP JET! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION 100 TIMES?! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I REFUSE TO PLAY SONIC RIDERS! Sonic: Leland! How dare you say that to Jet?! You now have 3 more lives! Storm: I'm Storm. If you call Kion any bad names, I will beat you up! Wave: I'm Wave. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, you'll be sent to Japan! Sticks: I'm Sticks. You won't remember anything by your favourite companies because if you do, I'll hit you with my boomerang. *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my M4A1 gun! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. Your Caillou-like behavior will be stopped permanently for good due to all of the bad and dangerous things you had done! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. I'm so angry at you getting strongly expelled and permanently banned from your school permanently for all of the bad things you had done! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. When are you going to stop throwing violent tantrums like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan!! *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. You really should ashamed of yourself for setting fire to the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. If you let Dora kidnap me to tickle torture me, I will let Tiger the Cat come and beat you up! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I agree with my brother! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos because of your savage behavior! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for killing your grandparents and setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. I agree with Timothy Brisby! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. I'm very furious at you for what you had done at the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday! *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. I'm very enraged at you for what you had done yesterday! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. For your punishment, you will get no fast food places for a really long time! *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Paul Lynott: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter Leland! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military and end it's nuclear weapons program and unify the Korean peninsula under South Korean rule and slaughter and behead Syrian president Bashar Al-Assad and destroy his regime along with ISIS and the Taliban! *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats! You won't watch my show anymore! Because my show was made by Nickelodeon and Paramount! *Edith Dainack: I'm Edith Dainack. You will not hang out with my 3 sons Anthony, Nicholas and James ever again because they're troublemakers like you! *Bruce Dainack: I'm Bruce Dainack. I agree with my wife! *Danielle Columbus: I'm Danielle Columbus. You will not hang out with my 3 sons Eric, Jayden and Homer anymore because they're troublemakers like you! *William Columbus: I'm William Columbus. I agree with my wife! *Mrs. Song: I'm Mrs. Song. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school for killing your own grandparents and setting the entire Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire and making my children sad yesterday! *Mr. Greenwood: I'm Mr. Greenwood. You have been a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned and permanently expelled from your school forever permanently for killing your grandparents and setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire yesterday! *Principal Jacob Wang: And I'm Principal Jacob Wang. You are considered to be the worst student I ever had in my school and you're strongly banned and permanently expelled from your school forever permanently for murdering your grandparents and setting the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire yesterday!! *Mrs. Shimano: I agree with all of them! *Mr. Greenwood: This will teach you a strong, strict, miserable, massive and extremely mega painful lesson! You will become a permanent Disney, Nintendo and Shimajirō fan forever and ever and ever! *Mrs. Lynott: Me too! Now I'm gonna call the cops on you! *Paul Lynott: No! (X50) *Mrs. Lynott: Hello, can you arrest my 7 year old son for me please because he set the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio on fire yesterday! Okay, thanks! Bye! *Mr. Lynott: The police are on their way to arrest you! *Male Police Officer: You are under arrest for the murder of your grandparents and the destruction of Great American Ball Park Stadium yesterday! *Female Police Officer: Come on, let's go! Part 4: Paul Lynott gets sent away to Challenge Island, Japan *to: The GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse *Male High Judge: Hello there, and thank you all for coming! And welcome to Paul Lynott's grand trial for the murder of his grandparents and the destruction of Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio and all the crimes and acts of terrorism he committed against all of GoAnimate City! *high judge is angry at Leland. *Male High Judge: Leland, you had recently crushed both your aunt Rosaline and the McDonald's restaurant clerk to death with heavy objects and set the entire McDonald's restaurant ablaze! Do you have a sake for yourself?! If so, why?! *Leland: Because they're no Emoji Movie happy meal toys left and I really hate Disney and Nintendo very much, so that's why I acted violent and bratty like Hoho from Ni Hao, Kai-lan and went on a mentally ill terroristic rampage! *Male High Judge: Right, I'm calling your father to your stand. Thank you! *got up from his seat and Oh Shittake Mushrooms took a seat. *Male High Judge: Okay, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. When your 8 year old son, Leland was crushing your sister to death with heavy objects and setting the McDonald's restaurant on fire, why didn't you stop him and save your sister? You know that you can use reasonable force! Right? That could be a reason! *Oh Shittake Mushrooms: I don't know, Judge! I did not think about it at the time! I wish I denied trying my best for Leland, but he's tearing my family apart! He even once burned the house down! *Male High Judge: Well then, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. The unreasonable punishment that you can hear can be the reason why your 8 year old son Leland is always like this! You and your whole family are putting too much force on a cake, but that's no excuse for murder and acts of mass terrorism and high treason! I'm going to tell Leland about his sentence! What's the decision of this purpose? *Elephant012, Gfourtx, Luna Minami, Destiny Nazario, LouieLouie95, Shawn Brunner, Slippy V, YankieDude5000, Brendan Barney, VTM on YT, NathanDesignerBoy7, Sarah West, Hongmao, Lantu, Lanmao, yungdeez100 and Weatherstar4000video: (together) Guilty!! *Male High Judge: Paul Lynott, you have been found guilty of murdering your grandparents along with 800,000 and destroying the Great American Ball Park Stadium in Cincinatti, Ohio yesterday and for all the bad and dangerous things you had done! For your crimes and acts of terrorism against the people of this great city and this great nation, both this international supreme court and the United States government hereby sentence you to almost 11 years in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean for almost 11 years until you learn to become a very good and perfect boy, a very good and perfect brother to your siblings and a very good and perfect son to your parents! You will be living with Ms. Shikako Shikano and her family as your temporary family and will be going to Disneyland Tokyo, Disney Broadway musicals, Disney on Ice events, watch well-received Disney movies and shows and go to premieres of Disney movies when they come out in theaters all across Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family and with the Challenge Island kindergarteners for the rest of your sentence and will be attending Challenge Island Elementary School #3 as your temporary school and you will also become a permanent Disney fan forever. Case dismissed! *high judge angrily banged his gavel one last time, ending the grand trial. *Paul Lynott: (in Spike the Dragon's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo! (in Normal voice) Please!! You can't do this to me!! I don't want to live with Ms. Shikako Shikano and her family for 11 years and almost 1 month!! I'm very sorry!! *Male High Judge: I'm sorry, Paul Lynott! But I believe this is the best and ultimate outcome for you and your family and it's for the safety of the entire United States of America and its people! *to: Outside the GoAnimate City International Supreme Courthouse. 7 year old Paul Lynott, now in handcuffs and legcuffs is being taken away by the Challenge Island kindergarteners and their teachers. 2 Challenge Island kindergarteners, a 6 year old Kirinta Kusano lookalike Japanese boy girrafe and his human girlfriend his age are bringing Paul Lynott onto the waiting Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and they all got on. *Mrs. Lynott: Well Paul, I'm sorry, but this is a goodbye! I sure hope your almost 11 year sentence in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean will give the proper guidance our family needs! I love you and farewell and we won't be able to see you again until February 28th, 2029! *Paul Lynott: I love you mom! Goodbye! *Lynott cried out as the Challenge Island Kindergarten bus drove away to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight back home to Challenge Island, Japan. *Edwina: Yes, my stupid 7 year old brother my age Paul is finally gone! *Mrs. Lynott: I know, Edwina. I really do miss your grandparents. I sure hope this will teach your 7 old brother your age Paul a lesson! *Stephanie: Exactly, right, Oh Shittake Mushrooms. Plus Leland will be staying in Challenge Island, Japan including mainland Japan and mainland South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean and will be living with Shimajirō Shimano and his family for almost 6 years! *Mr. Lynott: How about we can go to Panda Express for lunch and tea. What do you think Stephanie? *Stephanie: I think that's a great idea! Part 5 Finale: Paul Lynott arrives in Challenge Island, Japan * Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 984. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Challenge Island, Japan is 24 hours and 50 minutes because we will make important stops in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Dublin, Ireland, London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Brussels, Belgium, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and finally Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers on the way to Challenge Island, Japan. But don't worry, we will get to Challenge Island, Japan in no time. Enjoy your flight. *hours and 50 minutes later *(Challenge Island, Japan, August 6, 2017, 8:00 AM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Challenge Island, Japan after a day of making important stops in Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Dublin, Ireland, London, United Kingdom, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Brussels, Belgium, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *(The Challenge Island Kindergarten bus drives away from the Challenge Island International Airport) * (When Paul Lynott and the Challenge Island Kindergarten bus got to the Shikano's house) * (The Challenge Island Kindergarten bus parks outside Ms. Shikako Shikano's house. Paul Lynott gets out of the bus being escorted by 2 Challenge Island Kindergarten students.) * (Paul Lynott walks into the house. The Challenge Island Kindergarten bus drives away.) * (Cut to: The living room in the Shikano's house) * Ms. Shikako Shikano: * Paul Lynott: Trivia *This video is based off of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail, but with Leland being forced to live with the Shimano family for almost 6 years. Category:2017 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Sequels